Sly Cooper and the Clan of Sacred Hearts
by RexRock
Summary: Re-categorised and novelised, yet it's still pretty much incomplete. :P Anyhow... Sly faces a reject from a rival gang, and now wants to restore her birthright to her.


-AUTHOR'S NOTES-

Okay, so I know I started this story 16 months ago and never touched it since, but I'm just here converting ALL of my stories to novel format. I don't want to get banned because of the format of all my past stories, and considering you have 8 crucial ones to go through, you know it won't be looking good.

Anyhow, here's an attempted Sly Cooper based fiction that ended up falling at the first hurdle. I eventually uploaded the second part at DeviantART, but I somehow started to lose stimulus for this while writing up the third. I doubt I'll ever finish it, but it'll be worth a shot just to get this file in the rightful position.

Take care, y'all.

Peace out,

-Rexy-

---

The scene opens on the streets of Paris, deep into the night. Cold air blew through the tall buildings around a street leading from the Eiffel Tower. But footsteps were soon heard.

-A Fan Fiction Production-

A shadow was seen running down the street, as fast as it could. In one hand, he held a cane with a golden hook, and in the other he was holding a large jewel. His body was brought into the light, showing himself as a raccoon in blue sweater, boots and flat cap.

"Hurry up!" cried a voice. "She's coming from behind you!"

He looked on ahead, and saw a pale blue van right up ahead. In there was a turtle and a hippo, waiting for him. He smiled at the sight of it, and then looked down at the gem. He seemed to feel proud of what he did tonight.

-A fanfic by Rexy-

But that was interrupted by a gunshot that barely missed him. That caused him to have a shocked expression on his face, as he looked back and saw a vixen in police uniform, holding a large electric gun. That caused him to face the van again.

"Bentley, open the door! Now!"

The doors at the back of the van were opened up, and with that he tossed his cane and the jewel inside, before jumping inside himself. Another gunshot was fired towards him, but he slammed the doors shut before they could hit him.

This caused a black stain on the van, with a small amount of smoke rising from the event. At the sight of it, the vixen was furious, and raised her hands up in a rage.

"Come back here, you traitor!"

She continued to follow the van, as it started speeding off down a series of hills. She continued to fire the gun, but yet again her aim wasn't as good as she hoped. Inside the van, the raccon looked out of the window, seeing the scenario, until the turtle approached him.

"Did you manage to retrieve the jewel, Sly?"

"Safe and sound", he smiled.

He picked up the large diamond jewel, which started to sparkle inside the van. Light was brought onto Bentley's face, as he started to smile back at it. The hippo, whom occupied the driving seat, looked back at them both, winking back.

"Excellent job! Now all this leaves is one more task... eurgh... what was it again?"

A gunshot came right across his windscreen, causing him to panic and swerve the van to the left slightly. This caused Sly, Bentley and the jewel to roll to the back of the van with a thud.

"Your answer's trailing right behind us, Murray!" cried Bentley in a hesitant tone.

Sly regained his strength, and looked out of the window once again. The vixen was still chasing him, and she didn't seem to get tired. Then, he faced the front of the vehicle, and saw that they were getting on a high hill slope.

The van reached the peak of the slope, and once at the top it started drifting through the sky. Further and further it came down to the ground, with its front wheels in landing position.

It then touched down to the bottom of the slope, leaving the vixen standing tall on the top of it. She leered at them, before clinching her fists in the air in anger.

"So, you may have won this round, Cooper. But just you wait, you'll be behind bars when you least expect it."

With a sigh, she left the scene, leaving a long shadow trailing behind her. It seemed that another robbery was committed, without a single capture.

-SLY COOPER and the Clan of Sacred Hearts-

On the outskirts of Paris lied a small cabin. From one of the dusty roads leading up to it, the van drove up to it, and soon came to a stop. The back doors were then opened, and out came Sly and his friends, looking recovered from the previous chase. It wasn't long until they went inside one by one. What looked like a mission control was right ahead of them. Smiling at that, Sly picked up the gem and went towards an empty shelf near the back.

-Starring Sly Cooper-

"Well, now that we have this little treasure," he smiled, "I guess that we have a little memoir for my father."

He slipped the gem next to an old book on the same shelf. As he did so, some of the dust started to rise. His eyes rose, and quickly he picked the gem back up and blew the remaining dust off before putting it back.

-Bentley the Turtle-

"Are you sure about this?" Bentley asked. I" thought that to become a master thief you have to steal from other criminals, not the police!"

"I know, but it had to be something different", responded Sly as he turned his attention back to the jewel. "Besides, it's supposed to be my father's birthday next Wednesday, so getting it for him will be something to fill his spiritual heart."

At the sound of that, Bentley somehow smiled and nodded with understanding. As he did so, Murray came out from a nearby kitchen with a freshly grilled quarter pounder burger in his hand.

-Murray-

"I think I might fetch him a little present of my own!" he exclaimed as he stuffed the burger inside his mouth. "How about the biggest hotdog I can make?"

"Ick!" Bentley brought his arms over his head. "I don't think spirits would take to food. Oh, not to mention that you've barely known him."

Murray then started to blush. "Oh yeah, sorry."

-Carmelita Montoya Fox as the Inspector-

"But if all else fails," whispered Sly, "I'll try and follow something out of my trusty friend here."

He looked at the right of the jewel, at the old book nearby. He picked it up, and started flicking through its pages, showing the feats of other raccoons just like him. There happened to be some from ancient Egypt, some from the Medieval times, and even some from the days of the Indians dominating America. Those seemed to be his ancestors. He continued flicking through, heading towards the great 'Coopers of the 20th Century'.

-featuring the Sacre-Coeur Guardians-

"What exactly would you want with the Thievius Raccoonus at this time?" Bentley asked.

Sly gave off a devious smile. "Just you wait."

He continued flicking pages, until he reached an entry from his own grandfather, Charlie 'Caneclaws' Cooper. He looked in it, and saw an article about him competing against another gang to steal valuable possessions from the President of France.

"A rival gang?" he pondered.

-and introducing Glimmer Bury as the Castaway-

He started to flick back a few pages, back about seven or eight different generations. Then, it seemed that those descendants from the Cooper family seemed to have rivals that looked similar to his grandfather's. He then started bringing his eyes down, sneering at the looks of it.

"Wonder if any of these rivals are still in existence..."

With that, he brought his head up towards Bentley, whom somehow looked at him with a 'why are you starring at me like that for?' look on his eyes. Sly then brought one of his fingers in the direction of the keyboard. Without hesitation, that soon got him typing.

---

Two or three hours later, Sly brought himself back on the streets of Paris. He looked around from his position, and saw his situation - a chapel nearby, several empty backstreets, and lots of pouring rain surrounding him.

The rain started to trickle down his own cap, causing some of the water to trickle off and touch the ground beneath him. He looked up at the spiral on top of the chapel, and brought his face into a sneer.

"Okay, so I've made my arrival Bentley. Now stealing those possessions will probably be a piece of cake."

"You seem to come up with such good ideas, Sly", came Bentley's voice from a mini-computer tied around Sly's wrist. "Just a bit of a shame that they're all as flawed as your previous ones."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I can see, it seems that the chapel has been boarded up."

With widened eyes, he started climbing up onto the rooftops of the smallest tower of the chapel. He looked through one of the windows, and saw a room in total darkness. His eyebrows were raised.

"That's strange", Sly blinked. "Sources told me that it's one of the most popular tourist spots in Paris."

"Well, that's something we can add on top of your father's stolen underwear, isn't it?" Bentley wisecracked.

His face started to blush at the sound of that remark. Quickly, he brought his face up close to the comm, and brought his voice into a very silent whisper.

"I guess, and please, speak quietly."

He then took his head away from it, and leered at it angry from his new position. Then, he looked up at the spirals in front of him, and started climbing up them one by one, with his tail blowing in the strong wind. He looked through another window, only this time a bit of light can be seen. He could see something that looked like the front of a church in there. Yet, everything inside remained as silent as heck.

"Nah, the castle was as quiet as it once was."

Smirking, he took out his cane, and started cutting at the window. While that happened, the intercom was faced behind him, where Bentley's vision was brought onto something incoming. He panicked, before he started speaking again.

"I don't think you should hang around for long, because someone's coming up right behind you!"

Sly's ears pricked up, before he turned around, and looked up ahead of him. A bird-like shadow just came over the moon; with the reflections heading inside Sly's eyes, he started to shake.

"For the love of Pete!!!"

Cautiously, he pulled his cane out of the window, causing some parts of it to break. Then, he started to run along the rooftops. He got that close to the edge, he brought his hands into a ready-to-jump position.

"What are you so afraid of?" asked Bentley. "Haven't you seen that shadow before?"

"Yeah, but I can't defeat him without Carmelita!" Sly gave off a rough sigh. "Man, where is she when I need her?"

With those thoughts in his mind, he jumped off the rooftops onto a washing line. He started to slide along it, before he reached the end, where he jumped and sprung himself up.

He was sent flying into the air temporarily, until he started heading down to the ground. Both feet and both hands were brought into all fours as he landed successfully. Then, he started running again, and as that happened, a fireball came from the shadow, causing him to dive down, sending the fireball elsewhere.

A cloud of smoke were brought along the back streets, causing him to dive within the smoke, with his tail moving in the air. Then, the blast started to die out - silence was brought within the alley. Hidden in the shadows of one back alley, Sly took a clutch onto his tail, feeling overwhelmed. Then, the sound of walking was heard, followed by that of crying, and then... from the same direction, came a painful feminine squeal.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Bentley brawled from his position.

"Keep quiet!" growled Sly. "I'm trying to ditch him!"

Silence started to blow through the air. In the background, the owl shadow looked around, seeing no sign of any life anywhere. And then, it flew back in the direction it came from.

"I take he wasn't quite as smart as one thought", he sneered to himself.

"I'm not sure", quivered Bentley. "Maybe his eye vision wasn't repaired properly. In the meantime, I think we should see to the figure he struck down."

He emerged from the shadows, and walked over to the figure. She was seen in the light as an anthro otter, with short green hair, and thick winter's clothing. She was on all hands and knees, before she limped and passed out. He brought his hand onto her hair - to his touch, she still felt warm.

"I wonder how she managed to survive the shot without a lucky charm on her back", Sly asked with his tail twitching.

Bentley can't help but show a straight face at the sight. "That's exactly what I'm trying to puzzle myself over right this minute."

They both remained in silence for a few seconds, and within that time, Sly brought his touch onto her belly. A few seconds later, he brought her up into the air, and left her hanging onto his shoulder. Then, he walked his way back down the darkened streets he came from.

---

Back inside the hideout, the girl was seen brought onto the sofa. Her body seemed to look so beaten at the sight. Time passed, and all three of them came around to stand over her.

"What is this girl...?" Murray questioned.

"I don't know," replied Sly, "but I think I saw a figure like her in one of the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus..."

He took off his hat, showing his bushy hair, and hung it onto a nearby hook. Then, more silence came, while Bentley took what everything was said into account. And then, he jumped to a conclusion.

"How... peculiar." He then turned his attention towards the raccoon. "I think you might have taken in an unexpected rival, Sly."

"What do you mean?"

Cautiously, he brought himself down onto one knee, and brought his hand into her shoulder-length green hair. It felt like silk to the touch, causing him to smile.

"She looked so quaint and innocent. Besides, she seemed strong enough to survive the blast."

Both Murray and Bentley looked at each other. No one knows what that girl could hold for or against them. The thoughts went through their minds, until they both sighed, and the turtle looked over at Sly's direction.

"Okay, we'll keep her for now", he angrily sighed, "but if we see anything suspicious from her, she's out of here. No questions, alright?"

Sly gave out a slow nod with agreement, looking a bit nervous. Their faces remained blank, as they knew that they may not get on with each other throughout these times. But before anything else could happen, a shuffling was heard from Sly's hand.

"Eurgh..."

He quickly faced that direction, and saw the girl starting to stir. With that, he panicked and crawled his way a metre away from her. Then, her eyes were open, showing them as a bright emerald green color. She sat up, moaning and holding her head.

"Where... am I? And... who are you guys?"

She looked on at all three of them, whom gave in waves of welcome towards them. Their very appearance started to give her a face filled with fear. And then, her eyes shrunk with panic.

"Are you from my old clan? What's going on? Have I been kidnapped?!? HELP!!!"

"Don't panic about a thing, young lady", smiled Bentley as he placed one of his hands on her shoulders. "We won't bite."

"You're..." she paused. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

"Kill you? But... that's insane! I can't even hurt a fly," the turtle shuddered. "How unsanitary!

"I can't use a gun properly, so that's me out of the question", said Murray with a shrug.

The girl continued to shake, before Sly stood ahead of the group, and crouched down back to her level. He looked up into her eyes, and took her by the hand.

"Take it easy, young girl. You look hurt. We're here to make you feel better."

"Thanks, I guess", she whispered.

"Say, what brought you out on the streets at this hour anyway?" Sly asked her.

"I think I have a fair bit of explanation to do."

Looking down, she cautiously sat up. She also tried to stand up, but her legs shook that much she resorted to sitting back down.

"My name is Glimmer. I have been out on the streets for just over a decade of my life. All I can do to make me feel easy is to steal food, water, clothing, weaponry - you name it, I took it - from the locals."

She sighed, and started to shake again. Her tail was brought into a tight ball at this point. Then, Bentley walked around the sofa, and looked back into her eyes, blinking.

"So you're saying that you're a thief, are you?"

"You could say that", she replied. "It was the only way I could survive."

Her mouth was brought into a cautious shake, before she took off her coat and took a tight clutch on it. This gave room for Sly to sit down next to her.

"Wonder what happened before you lived on the streets, though", puzzled Sly.

"It's a dangerous story," she began. "I was part of the legendary Clan of Sacred Hearts, based at the Basilisque du Sacre Coeur at the other side of the city. Over there we happened to be master thieves, stealing from others, but instead of doing it for our own benefit we did it for our Catholic ways. That was how the main members earned their main title - the Guardians."

"So, you worship a God and steal for Him?" Murray asked with widened eyes.

"Kinda", she nodded. "Then, on the night I was to be enrolled into the Clan, an unexpected visitor came into the room, and from there he ended up storming the place down. The four least noble Guardians were left, and they never accepted me into the Clan." She lowered her head with sorrow creeping across her. "It was a dream of mine to be a noble Guardian for the Clan, but I felt like my birth right was taken away from me."

As she said that, a tear started to fall down her eyes. With a calm thought, Sly rooted into his hat, and pulled out a golden yellow handkerchief. She took it, and blew her nose on it.

"Don't panic about a thing", sympathized Sly. "I read about the Basilisque itself through the Thievius Raccoonus. Some sort of criminal gang stole the book on my eighth birthday, and it took me ten years to get it back."

"So are you saying that," she looked up with hope, "you want to help me re-earn my place with the Guardians?"

Silence was brought between the group for a few seconds, before he brought himself into a nod. Then, Glimmer looked in his direction. The rate of tears from her eyes and shaking in her body started to drop, and it was then, where her hopes could still be lying around successfully.

---

A while later, the getaway van parked itself a fair distance from the same chapel. The back doors were swung open, and Sly and Glimmer both stepped out together. They looked on ahead of them, and then, they started walking towards it, hand in hand.

"So I take this is the place, eh?" asked Sly.

She gave out a nod. And then, he returned to the rooftops and jumped up towards the window he tried to break open. He took out his cane again, and was about to strike it inside, until...

"No, there isn't an entrance through there", shouted Glimmer with rage. "Why are you doing that?"

"I thought that Larry "Long Ears" Cooper unlocked the chapel like that", blinked Sly.

"Actually, it takes the ways of a guardian to sneak inside. Watch."

She walked onto a strange slab onto the rooftops - its color was a cooler grey than the others. Then, she took out a spear from her side, and stuck it into the ground. A bright powerful surge went around her... before the slab gave way, leaving them a way inside. Sly smiled at the sight of it.

"Hey, thanks miss!"

She winked over at him, before they both jumped down inside. They looked on inside, and saw an unpleasant sight within the church - cobwebs in every corner, dust on the ground, and black banners everywhere. She started to quiver at the sight of them.

"What's wrong?" Sly asked her.

"This place certainly looks darker than on my last visit. We're supposed to have green decorations by this time of month, not black."

He looked over at her, before he took a grip onto her hand. Then, her shaking started to calm down slightly. She then twitched her nose, before looking back towards the front end.

"Well, you continue on with this. I think you know more about this place than I do."

She gave out a smile, and walked straight ahead. This left Sly alone. He started looking around, and then he made his way inside a small room. A whole stack of holy gospels was seen nearby, and - obviously - he picked out the largest and started reading it. Back with Glimmer, she reached the front, and placed her staff near the font.

"O' Divine one, I have come here today to re-earn a place in my childhood home. You brought me into my shelter, and now I repay you by becoming a part of you. Please, make me a part of the Clan."

Silence came. Then, she brought herself down onto her knees, and looked up at a stained glass window nearby. Her face was brought into a smile, before... a bright light started to spark from the center - but it wasn't the nicest.

"I don't think so, chicken wuss!"

A flashlight was shone into her eyes, before she ended up being surrounded by four creatures in darkness, taking forms of a kangaroo, a walrus, a salamander and a crab. They took out twine, and tied her together. She started to scream at that point.

"Hey! Let me go! Help! HEEEEEEELP!"

This left her to fall onto the floor like a slug, as they went round to tieing her belly even more. Her screams continued to call, and it wasn't long until they were finally heard inside the small room where Sly was reading. His ears were pricked up at the sound, causing him to put the large book down.

"I take things aren't going as good as you hoped, right Sly?" questioned Bentley from his intercom.

"Shut up", Sly growled.

And with that, he smuggled the book inside his backpack and started to run straight out of the room.

---

A few minutes later, Glimmer was taken straight over to another room. This time, it looked more like a dungeon - a bright flaming pit of fire was in the middle of it, and the four creatures ran their way towards it, carrying Glimmer, who's tied up from the neck down.

"Put me down, or else you will suffer the consequences!"

They finally reached the platform, and placed a hook onto her back. Then, they started to raise her above the flames with ease. She continued to scream again, knowing that she could end up being burnt alive. The four creatures cackled from down below.

"I said, LET ME GO!!!" she continued to scream.

They started to release the rope steady. Her body started to glow as she came closer towards the fire. Then, she started to wriggle... before the sound of a door thud was heard. She looked behind her, and saw Sly emerging into the building... looking shocked.

"Glimmer, what happened?"

"No time to explain", she shouted while trying to wriggle from her position. "I'm trapped here!!!"

He brought his eyes down into an angry pose, and then he took out his cane and leapt towards the group. The shadows looked towards him, with their eyes looking as pale as the walls themselves.

"Hands off the girl, or else!" Sly growled.

They all started to charge together, but it wasn't long until he brought himself into a jump over them, bringing himself into a somersault and landing on both knees into a crouch. He looked behind him, and saw the others coming closer. Smirking, he swung his cane towards them.

Each one took a hit, and were sent flying towards the walls. Their bodies started to limpen... before they started to change into red, green, yellow and blue sparks of energy. As that happened, Sly took a grip of the rope and pulled Glimmer to safety, before taking the twine off her. She stood up, and looked around her - the place was starting to crumble apart.

"I think we're almost trapped!" blinked Sly. "Now where do we go?"

"That way!"

She pointed over at the entrance that Sly came through. Then, they both ran together, with their clothes blowing in the wind. A stairway came nearby, and they soon took it, with some of the steps crumbling down to the ground as they climbed up. Then, they reached the top, and saw a window. With great speed, they both jumped through it together.

Both of them were sent into the air outside, with the glass panels landing down onto the ground. They came closer and closer to the ground, and they both had their arms and legs out for landing on all fours.

They touched the ground successfully. As that happened, the Getaway Van zoomed right in front of them. The back doors were swung open, and they both dashed inside before it sped off down the streets. From inside, Glimmer looked through one of the windows, seeing the sparks of the four guardians zooming to separate locations. She sighed at the sight.

"Let's face it, I'm never going to be a part of that clan as long as they are around", she sighed with a sad expression.

"Don't panic about a thing", winked Sly. "We can still get you in there even if it means traveling around the world.

He sat himself down on a nearby crate near the back, with his back looking towards the front, where the view seemed to show a clearer night than before. During that time, she walked her way towards him... where she noticed a book sticking out of his backpack.

"And I take this means that this baby will take us all the way", she peacefully grinned.

Sly's eyes widened, as she took a grip of the book and pulled it out. She drew out the pages in front of her, and started reading through it. And then, a smile came across her face.

-end of part 1-


End file.
